A popular camera on the market at present is known as the "SX70" and is manufactured and sold by the Polaroid Corporation. This is an automatic instant-developing camera which uses a combination film and battery pack which will hereafter be referred to as the film pack. This pack includes a battery to supply power for operating the camera and in its bottom wall has openings which expose the two poles of the battery, so that when the pack is slipped into the camera, contact is made with these poles to provide a power circuit for the camera.
When the spent film pack is withdrawn from the camera and discarded, there is the danger of some material contacting the exposed battery terminals to short them and possibly resulting in a fire. This, has been observed in an actual experience where the film pack was discarded in a wastebasket and a discarded sandwich wrapper of metal foil contacted the two terminals and started a fire.